WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship
The WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship (previously known as the WHEI Diva's Tag Team Championship) is a women's professional wrestling tag team championship created and promted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It is the first overall women's tag team championship to exist for WHEI. It is the only women's tag team championship on the roster and the only title to be defended both brands. The current champions are The Empire Of The Rising Sun (Asuka, Kairi Sane & Io Sharai) in their first reign both as a team and as individuals. The championship was established in season one when it was decided they had enough women's tag teams to support a championship as long as it was defended across all 3 brands. The first champions were Team B.A.D (Naomi and Tamina). It, along with the WHEI Cruiserweight Championship are the only extra championships to survive the Season 5 reboot of WHEI. History Season 1 The championship was introduced in season 1 as the WHEI Diva's Tag Team Championship. The title was the brain child of Amber who thought the women of WHEI deserved a tag team title just like the men do. The champions were crowned during LWL's Playhouse pay per view event. When LWL leading ladies Amber and Cat defeated SmackDown diva Paige and Raw diva Natalya. They held onto the championship into season 2 after holding onto it for the rest of season 1. Season 2 In season 2 the championship was renamed the WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship as WWE, and WHEI along with it, were phasing out the term diva. As the previous champions, Amber and Kat were awarded the renamed championship upon its reintroduction. The title disappeared from WHEI programming following season 2. Season 3 When the title wasn't announced as part of the line up of championships in season 3 many people thought the title had been abandoned. This was until a picture of a new design for the title surfaced on Twitter, hinting at its return. Nothing has surfaced outside of this yet but Ironman has confirmed he plans to bring it back soon Championship belt design Season 1 In season one the championship had a similar design to the WWE Championship, with a few noticable differences. Instead of a black strap, the title had a light blue and black tiger pattern strap. The centerplate was the same as the WWE Championship, however instead of a large cutout of the WWE logo, it had Paige's logo in the center with an L on the left side, and an H on the right. This was done to signify that it was a creation of the Lady Hawks. The side plates were also the same as the WWE Championship, however instead of a red globe with the WWE logo on it, there was a large diamond encrusted star in the center. Also like the WWE Championship the sideplates could be removed and replaced with the champions' logo in lieu of nameplates. Season 2 In season two save for the name change the title was almost exactly the same. (In truth I can't find a video with them in it so I can't describe it to you guys). Season 3 In season 3, the tiles will look similar to the men's tag team championship with a few differences. The strap will be white like the singles women's championships of Raw and SmackDown. Also just like the NXT Tag Team Championship, the side plates can be removed. However BOTH side plates now have a removable option on both sides, allowing for logos for both champions on both titles. Season 4 On January 14, 2019, Ironman announced that starting in Season 4, following the unveiling of the real life Women's Tag Team Championship, the WHEI version of the title would again get a redesign. This time to reflect the new championship. It would maintain some of the aesthetics of the men's tag team championship, with some differences. Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:LWL Category:Women's Championships Category:Tag Team Championships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3